The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical dual clutch transmission includes a pair of operating clutches which drive a pair of input shafts. The input shafts may be located on opposite sides of an output shaft or may be located concentrically between spaced-apart output shafts. A plurality of synchronizers selectively couple rotatable gears associated with the shafts to achieve forward and reverse gear ratios. Further, solenoid and valve assemblies actuate the clutches and synchronizers to achieve the forward and reverse gear ratios. Typically an electronically controlled hydraulic circuit or system is employed to control the solenoids and valve assemblies. As the clutch plates of the clutches wear, compensating for variations between the desired clutch force and the force actually applied to the clutch becomes more difficult for these electronically controlled circuits.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved control system for dual clutch transmissions.